


Field Studies

by Mirimea



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Quickies, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirimea/pseuds/Mirimea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is not sure how he ends up with Elder McKinley's hand down his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Studies

“Oh,” Kevin mumbles. “I— _oh_.”

“Are you alright?” Elder McKinley asks, too cheerful for someone who is doing _that_  with his hand; Kevin bites his lip and has to look away, it is just  _too obscene_ , tries instead to focus his attention on a rusty nail that has been hammered into the wall of the shed at one point or another. Then Elder McKinley’s hand does  _something_  again that makes Kevin’s entire body tingle and he bites back another whimper.

“I think we need to be quieter,” Elder McKinley admonishes, as though Kevin isn’t the only one making noise. “Someone could  _find_  us.”

“I don’t—I only asked if you could show me where you guys keep the tools,” Kevin protests, weakly. He is leaning heavily against the wall of the old shed, half-wishing he could somehow melt into it, and a tiny part of his mind is reminding him that the back of his shirt is probably going to get dirty from this because there is dust and cobwebs  _everywhere_ , but Elder McKinley’s hand is touching him in places that Kevin only ever touch to  _wash himself_ , anything else would be _improper_ , and  _gosh_. “I didn’t mean–”

“And I showed you, didn’t I?” But Elder McKinley’s voice takes on a concerned tone and his hand  _slows down_ , which isn’t, well. “Do you want me to stop?”

Kevin is forced to look down, and wishes that he didn’t because a) Elder McKinley’s eyes are way too wide, too innocent to be doing something like this, even  _with_  the definite traces of amusement and something like hunger, almost? and b) it is just  _too much_  to see his own private parts pulled out of his pants and underwear like this and he is  _fully erect_  and it just looks weird but kind of  _good_  in Elder McKinley’s smooth hands. And it is weird because Kevin feels like he is pulsating, somehow, but  _that_  is not visible, but his hips are actually bucking forward, or kind of twitching, into Elder McKinley’s hands, and Kevin doesn’t remember allowing his body to do that.

He raises his eyes again, and he is definitely blushing now, darn it. “No. Uhm, please–”

He trails off, but Elder McKinley seems to perk up at that. “Please what?”

_Definitely_  blushing now. Kevin hides his face in his hands, can feel the heat from his cheeks against his palms. “Please  _continue_.”

“Okay.” Elder McKinley sounds cheerful again and oh, he uses one hand to cup his balls while he speeds up and Kevin presses one of his hands over his mouth to keep from whimpering out loud again. And a tiny voice in Kevin’s mind says that he should probably warn Elder McKinley, but he is forced over the edge so  _quickly_  that there is no time for it. He bites into his knuckle and his entire body twitches as that tingling, forceful sensation becomes  _too much_  and Kevin is coming, probably over his own shirt and Elder McKinley’s hand.

There are a few seconds of absolute bliss, then Elder McKinley continues to stroke and that is just  _too much_ , almost painful, and Kevin has to reach down and feebly push his hand away. Their eyes meet, and Kevin is pleased to note that Elder McKinley’s cheeks are pink, too, his hand covered in white streaks of, well,  _that_. He holds his hand up to his mouth and to Kevin’s horror he  _licks_ it, face curious rather than disgusted.

“Well, that’s the first time I’ve ever done that,” Connor says while he seems to be processing the taste, then shrugs and wipes his hand off on the ground. “I promised myself to let my feelings out,” he continues, as though  _that_  explains everything. “It was…  _nice_. Thank you.” He smiles a little, in a way that reminds Kevin of a cat that has exhausted itself with catnip. Or maybe that is just how _Kevin_  feels at the moment.

“Well, maybe we should get back to work.” Elder McKinley stands up, dusting off his hands, and he gives Kevin a pointed look that reminds him that he is still not exactly decent.

He hurries to tuck himself back in his pants, fumbles with the belt. “It was  _my_ first time too,” he somehow feels the need to say. “Doing this, I mean.”

Elder McKinley gives him a look that is very difficult to interpret and it leaves Kevin feeling stupid, which is something he  _hates_ , but then Elder McKinley smiles a little in a way that could perhaps be called saucy.

“Well,” he says brightly. “If you ever want to do it again, you only need to give me a call. Well, sign.” He steps backwards, then reaches for the door handle. Before he opens the door, however, he gives Kevin a once-over. “Before you go outside, maybe you should–” He makes a theatrical grimace and gestures to Kevin’s shirt, before finally opening the door and slipping outside, leaving Kevin to feebly try and scrub at the stains on his shirt.


End file.
